Questions
by NewVoice
Summary: Chad has some odd questions for Sonny. And then some answers, and then some facts, and some more questions.
1. Questions

**A/N I started writing this because I wanted a story with the title "Sonny with a Chance of Chad" but it kind of took on a life of it's own. BTW thank you to everyone who has favorited, put on story alerts, and reviewed either 3 months or Doodle Sheet. Alrighty that's : I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Crazythoughts(dot)com**

* * *

**Questions**

Sonny Monroe was walking back to her dressing room after her latest rehearsal. It had gone horribly. Her skirt had ripped, Grady dropped a prop on her foot, and Tawni "accidentally" tripped her after Nico had commented how pretty Sonny looked that day. All she wanted to do was take a long nap on her couch. Sonny opened up her door and saw none other then the incredible jerk and heart throb known as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Monroe. How are you today?" He asked like it was perfectly natural for him to be sprawled across the couch Sonny was hoping to have her nap on.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your games today Chad. Will you please just leave?" Sonny asked. She didn't care if Chad would say she lost this round, all she wanted was her couch.

"Only if you answer my question." Chad said getting up off the couch. He walked towards Sonny pausing briefly to check to make sure his hair was still perfect.

"Okay just ask it already. I want to go to sleep." Sonny replied, annoyed that he was wasting her time. Chad went and stood directly in front of the Wisconsin native. He looked deeply into her eyes as if trying to find the answer in them. After all people always told him his eyes showed what he was feeling.

"Okay Sonny," He said after a few minutes in which Sonny got more and more annoyed, "Answer this and I'll go away. Will you go out with me?"

Sonny was shocked. Chad freaking Cooper had just asked her out! _This was too good to be true! _Thought Sonny,_ Maybe it is? It __is__ Chad after all._

"No Chad I will not go out with you. Can you go now?" Sonny looked at Chad and steeped out of the way giving with a clear way to the door. He looked completely unfazed by Sonny's rejection.

"Alright Monroe. A promise is a promise. But you just gave me the best challenge yet. After all…I always have to have what I can't have." With that he walked right past Sonny and out the door. His shoulder brushed hers as he went by her and Sonny felt a tingly feeling go through her body.

"Stupid Chad." With that Sonny went over to her much-needed couch and fell asleep. Having dreams of her and a certain three-named actor.

* * *

It had been a week since Chad had asked Sonny out and she hadn't seen much of him since. Only when they were both in the cafeteria and even then he didn't acknowledge her presence. _Guess it was just some joke. Oh well…_Sonny was on her way to her usual break-time fro-yo run. As she was standing in line thinking about what flavor she should get, someone tapped her on her shoulder. When Sonny turned she saw that it was Chad. _Great…What does he want now?_ Sonny turned back around without saying anything. About thirty seconds later Chad tapped her shoulder again. Still attempting to ignore him she just moved up in the line. Not even 10 seconds later he tapped her shoulder again. This time Sonny went diva on him.

"What do you want Chad?! Can't you find someone else to go annoy??" Sonny practically screamed at him. A few people in the line around them turned to see what was going on. All they saw was a very angry Sonny, and a very amused Chad.

"Sonny, I wouldn't have had to annoy you if you would have done the polite thing and answered when I first tried to get your attention." Chad said flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Fine what do you want Cooper?" Sonny asked as she finally got to the front of the line and started pouring yogurt into a cup.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Is that so bad?" He asked with an innocent look on his face, well as innocent a look as Chad Dylan Cooper can give.

"Well just so you know I won't go out with you. So bye-bye." Sonny said as she walked away with her yogurt and sat down at the So Random! table. Chad wasn't far behind and sat right next to her.

"That wasn't my question. I want to ask you something different this time." Chad said. Sonny looked at him, expecting a trick or something. With a sigh she told him just to get on with it.

"Alright, here's my question. If I were to ask you something random everyday, would you get annoyed with me?" Chad looked at Sonny completely serious.

"Chad, I get annoyed with you even when you don't ask me questions. So I think I'd get a little annoyed." Sonny said, expecting Chad to leave. Instead he just sat there.

"One more question Sonny. Do they have the word 'dictionary' in the dictionary?" Chad asked like this was a normal question.

"What the…Chad I don't even wanna know what kinds of thoughts go through your head." With that Sonny left Chad sitting at the table and walked out.

* * *

For the next 3 weeks this is how things continued. Everyday Chad would go up to Sonny and ask the most random question in the world. Things like; 'If a person dies and then springs back to life, do they get their money back for the coffin?', 'If laughter is the best medicine, who's the idiot who said they 'died laughing'?', 'Do you wake up or open your eyes first?', 'Are children who act in rated 'R' movies allowed to see them?' and so on. Some day's they were related to something, like one day during a sketch, which took place in a prison Chad came up and asked "Do they have emergency exits in prison?" Each time he asked a question he gave Sonny around 5 seconds to respond and then walked away without a word. That boy was going to drive her crazy!

Finally 3 and a half weeks after it started she snapped. Chad came up to her, as she was about to get into her car to drive home.

"Hey Sonny I have a question." He said coming to stand up beside her.

"Chad no more questions! You have succeeded in driving me nuts, isn't that enough?" Sonny said. This was insane! She didn't even want to know what the question was.

"It's just a simple yes or no question." Chad said.

"I don't even care! The answer is yes! Can you leave me alone now?" Sonny pleaded. But Chad just stared at her with a wide grin that had suddenly appeared on his face. Curiosity got the best of her.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot Chad?" She asked hoping he would stop smiling; it was getting sort of creepy.

"Oh no reason. I just can't leave you alone now." Chad said smirking at Sonny.

"And why is that?"

"Because you just agreed to be my girlfriend and what kind of guy would I be if I just ignored my amazing new girlfriend?" Chad explained. Sonny was dumbstruck. All those stupid questions had been leading up to this? In a demented way it was sort of sweat that he put so much work into setting it all up. _Hold up Monroe_ Sonny told herself,_ make sure that is his reason and that he wasn't just doing this on some stupid dare._

"Chad, has this been your plan since the first day?" Sonny asked, praying that she would get the answer that she wanted.

"Kind of. When you rejected me on the very first day I had to think of a new approach. You were bound to crack eventually if I annoyed you everyday. But in the end it was worth it." Chad told her. The smile he had on his face now was not a creepy smile, a smirk, a fake smile, or anything like that. It was a truly happy smile. _He must really mean it._

After a few moments where both teens processed what had happened Chad broke the silence.

"So…would it be alright if I took my new girlfriend for dinner tonight?" He asked Sonny shyly.

"Of coarse," Sonny said wrapping her arms around Chad's neck as he put his hands on her waist. "On two conditions."

"And what might those be beautiful?" Chad asked.

"One, you never ask me a random question again. And two, you kiss me right now as a promise to never ask a random question again."

Chad gladly complied with both conditions.

**A/N So…The verdict? This might become a two-shot because I'm thinking about putting in Chad's point of view just cause he's awesome lol.**


	2. Answers

A/N I decided to make this into a story. Not a long one but maybe 3 or four chapters. Chad's chapter will be coming when the story is officially over.

~Caitii

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Answers

It's been a month since Chad had stopped asking Sonny questions. Any questions. At all. Not even a "Can you come over?" He always figured out a way to re-word it so it was a statement. Today Sonny was going to tell him that _random_ questions do not mean _all_ questions. Well…if he ever got there.

Sonny was waiting by her car. Chad was supposed to meet her here 10 minutes ago so they could go out for lunch. _Where is that boy? I'm hungry._ Frowning, Sonny left in search of her boyfriend.

The first place she checked was the cafeteria. Just incase he had forgotten about their lunch. It wasn't like Chad, but it also wasn't like him to be late.

"Hey guys," Sonny said as she walked up to the So Random! table to see all her cast mates laughing. "Have you seen Chad? We had a date but he's late."

"Probably looking at himself in a mirror somewhere." Tawni said with a sneer, as she pulled out _her_ compact. Even after a month of Sonny and Chad dating and Chad attemptingto be nice to her cast, Tawni still didn't like Chad.

"Or maybe he's with his awesome car. If I had a ride like that I wouldn't leave it for anything." Nico put in as he and Grady went into their little world to dream about Chad's car.

"Have you checked stage 3? Maybe a rehearsal of Mackenzie Falls went late?" Zora said.

"I think your guess is probably the best Zora. I'll go check. See ya guys after lunch!" Sonny waved to her friends and exited the café.

Sonny wondered over to where Mackenzie Falls gets taped. No one was around. _They couldn't have just finished taping._ After checking to see if there was any one on set that might know where Chad is Sonny did what she should have in the first place, she phoned him.

"You have CDC. Talk to me." Chad said after the third ring.

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet me like 20 minutes but you didn't show up so I went looking."

"Oh. I'm so sorry babe. I completely got side tracked. I'll meet you by your car in 2 minutes tops. Bye." Chad hung up the phone and Sonny started out towards the parking lot. By the time she got there Chad was leaning against her car. When he saw her he quickly walked to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Now who's late?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well I wouldn't have been late if someone hadn't made me go looking for them." Sonny said with a laugh. They both got into the car and left the studio.

"So…what had you so busy that you forgot about me?" asked Sonny, a fake pout on her lips.

"You'll see. And I didn't forget about you. You're always on my mind. Our date just kind of…got pushed to the back of my mind. Which I am extremely sorry about by the way. "

"You're forgiven." Sonny said simply.

They arrived at the restaurant and took their seats. A waiter came shortly after and took their orders. Neither of them had spoken much since the conversation in the car. Both teens were too much in thought. _It's not a big deal. He's not going to freak out if I tell him that it's okay to ask questions._ Sonny thought. _Now I just need to bring it up, which entitles him having to actually talk. _

"Chad…can I ask you something?" Sonny asked timidly.

"Yeah. Can I just say something's first?"

"Alright. Go ahead." _What is he going to do?_

"Well," Chad began "First off. A dictionary has a definition of a book containing a selection of the words of a language, usually arranged alphabetically, giving information about their meanings. If a dead person came back to life they would keep the coffin for when he actually died. Laughter is good for a person to hear, but can actually make you lose your breath if you laugh too much. Most people wake up before they open their eyes in the morning. Child actors can see a R rated movie that their in as long as they have adult permission. And lastly, prisons do have emergency exits but there is always a guard watching it or in some prisons they only unlock if there is an emergency." Sonny just sat there.

"What?" Chad asked looking at his dumbstruck girlfriend. Finally Sonny spoke;

"What was all that about Chad?" Sonny said. This was just…so random.

"Well remember when I asked you all those question? I wanted to find the answers. I just thought you would want to know too, since you didn't know the answers when I originally asked you." Chad sat there looking innocent. Then Sonny remembered some of the questions he asked.

"So," Sonny said "Is that what you were doing earlier?"

"Yup. You have no idea how hard it is to find out things about prison security. So what were you going to say before I answered my questions?"

"Well I was gonna say that when I said you can't ask random questions it didn't mean all questions. But since you seem to answer your own questions I see why you don't ask." Sonny said smiling.

"I do have one other questions I want to ask you." Said the blond heartthrob sitting in front of Sonny. She sat up, expecting him to ask something "But I think I'll wait a while before I ask." Sonny slouched down in her chair.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"You never did, and you never will."

Sonny stuck her tongue out at Chad. _Stupid Boyfriend._

**A/N Don't you just love Channy?**


	3. Facts

**A/N Yay a new chapter! Hopefully this story will be finished by this weekend. I have two more chapters planned but one of them is the one in Chad's POV. Thank you to percabeth97, Hornmeister Lover, girlwithagutair8, Kylie Robbins, liperfun, converse, ride2night, met5026, TrinityFlower of Memories, sonnycentral, Twilightmaniac21, Jonas x Knight, chadmichaelmurray, justagirlwithagutair8, have-a-cookie, Bay, and Owl Emporium for reviewing the last two chapters**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing…**

* * *

**Facts**

_6 months together and he still hasn't said how he feels. This is ridiculous. _Sonny thought as she walked to Chad's dressing room. During their movie date tonight Sonny was determined to get Chad to say 'I love you'. You'd think after so long together the boy would get a clue. Sighing, Sonny knocked on the door with the golden star reading 'Chad Dylan Cooper'.

"Come in!" Chad called from inside. Sonny opened the door and found her gorgeous (and slightly oblivious) boyfriend sitting on the couch in the middle of his dressing room reading over a script. He looked up, saw Sonny, and smiled one of those dazzling smiles that make every girls knee's go weak.

"Hey beautiful." Chad said. He patted the spot on the couch next to him. Instead of sitting where he intended her to, Sonny slid into his lap.

"You ready for tonight?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah but first I need to tell you something." _Oh My Goodness! He's finally going to say it! _Sonny locked eyes with Chad. Praying that this would be the moment she remembered for the rest of her life. "Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump."

_Oh please no._

"Chad is this going to be like the questions again?" asked the teen comedian, hoping for the love of God that her boyfriend just happened to want to share a statement about elephants.

"When snakes are born with two heads, they fight each other for food"

"CHAD!"

"Stressed is Desserts spelled backwards" Chad said, smiling like a fool. Apparently he has a new fascination with elephants, snakes, and backwards words.

"Is it gonna be like this all night?" Sonny asked.

"Odontophobia is the fear of teeth."

"Fine be like that! How are you going to buy a ticket to a movie if you can't say anything normal?" Sonny said. _Ha! Bet he didn't think that far a head._ But it looks like Chad is smarter then his girlfriend gives him credit for. Chad reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out two tickets to the movie they were planning to see.

"Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day."

"Alright lets just go." She said to her very annoying boyfriend.

* * *

Two and a half hours later Chad still hadn't said anything normal. He was relatively quiet through the movie, but every time Sonny spoke to him he came up with another random fact. By the time they were back at the studio Sonny was extremely pissed. Like seriously, she kissed him in the theater and after words he said, "The most common name in the world is Mohammed."

"Bye Chad." Sonny said when they got to her dressing room, where she was staying that night. She tried to get through the do but Chad grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Two-thirds of people report that they fall in love with someone they've known for some time vs. someone that they just met." Chad said looking into her eyes. Brown met blue and Sonny had a feeling this was another way of Chad telling her something. Before she could say anything though he kept going.

"There's a reason why office romances occur: The single biggest predictor of love is proximity."

Pause

"Love can also exert the same stress on your body as deep fear. You see the same physiological responses — pupil dilation, sweaty palms, and increased heart rate."

Silence

"Couples' personalities converge over time to make partners more and more similar" Sonny realised that all of these facts had something in common, love.

"And Sonny Monroe, the most truthful fact I've said all night," Chad said, returning to a normal way of speaking, "Is that I,Chad Dylan Cooper, am absolutly and totally in love with you." The moment was so perfect that Sonny could have cried. Her and Chad standing outside her dressing room, holding eachother, as he admits he's in love with her.

"I think that's the most interesting fact I've ever heard." Said Sonny, "And another fact is, I love you too Chad Cooper." With that their lips connected. There was so much passion in that one kiss that Sonny felt like she could explode. When they pulled away Chad smiled a sweet smile and placed a single kiss on Sonny's lips. But Sonny was wondering something.

"How did you memorize all those facts Chad? You didn't stumble once and you always had one ready when ever i talked to you." Sonny asked. Chad just laughed.

"Babe i'm an actor. I've been memorizing lines for years. This was nothin. Especially since i've been dying to say that last fact for a long time." He kissed her once more. "See you tomorrow."

Then the blond haired cutie walked down the hall towards his stage.

Sonny walked into her dressing room and went to sit down on the couch. She was trying to remember every detail of tonight and lock it away into her brain for the rest of her life. Who wouldn't want to remember the perfect moment? Suddenly Sonny heard a moo and went in search of her phone. There was a text from Chad.

_I love you, sorry it took so long to say._

_Good-night_

_Chad_

Yup, perfect.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it. It's a little more fluffy then what I usually write but I tried to find some funny facts.**


	4. More Questions

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! I kind of forgot about exam week so I crammed like nuts for 2 days before the exam. Seriously I just finished reading all my notes when I rushed out the door so I wouldn't be late. I know it's not an excuse but still XD Anyways…I love you all so I wrote and wrote and got this chapter done in about an hour.**

**Disclaimer: *Insert something funny about not owning anything that has to do with SWAC or any of the questions. ***

* * *

**More Questions**

**(Chad's POV-It's his time to shine :D)**

21-year-old Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting in the living room of his classy L.A apartment. Only CDC did not look like himself. He looked as if he had forgotten about final exams until the night before.**(A/N Trust me not a good look)** In his hands he was looking at the ring he had bought for his girlfriend Sonny Monroe.

"Calm down Chad. You can do this. She won't say no…hopefully." Chad muttered to himself while staring at the ring. He had been carrying it around for weeks waiting for the right time. Until he realized he had to suck it up, be a man, and ask Sonny to become Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad walked out of the apartment, quickly checking himself out in a mirror before leaving. _Today's the day. No more excuses. Just ask as soon as you get a chance._ He got in his car and drove to the restaurant where he and Sonny were celebrating their 5-year anniversary. Some fancy place that you had to make reservations a month in advance to get in, unless your Chad Dylan Cooper that is.

As soon as Chad entered the dining area he spotted Sonny. _She gets more beautiful every time I see her. _She was wearing an elegant black halter dress with her wavy hair falling down her back.

"Hi babe." Chad said as he sat down opposite of her and leaned across the table to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey Chad. How's it going?" Sonny asked.

"Uhh…"_ Should I ask now?_ "Fine. A little stressful. The lead girl in that new movie I'm doing is fallowing me around like a lost puppy. No matter how many times I tell her I have the most amazing, wonderful, girlfriend in the entire universe." Chad smiled at Sonny._ I'll just butter her up a little before._ "How's it over at So Random?"

"Tough. The producers are saying we're too old to be acting like goofy kids." She looked so upset as she said this, it always broke Chad's heart to see her sad.

"They wouldn't dare get new people, it would go down the tubes if it didn't have the talented and funny Sonny Monroe." Sonny's face instantly lifted and Chad felt a little pride at making her smile. Before they could say anything else the waiter came and took their orders._ O.k. Copper. As soon as the waiter leaves get down on one knee. _Once he left Chad cleared his throat.

"Umm…Sonny I have something to ask you." He asked nervously.

"Sure Chad." She had a knowing gleam in her eyes.

_Here I go… "_Do bald men wash their head with shampoo or soap?" _Where did that come from????_

"I don't know. Why don't you ask a bald person."

"Ha ha. Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. What I really meant was," Chad took a deep breath, "How can sweet and sour sauce be sweet and sour at the same time." _NO!_

"I've always wondered that too." Sonny said thoughtfully. By then their food had arrived and Chad gave up for the time being. _After dinner._ He told himself. While they ate there was little conversation. Sonny kept looking at Chad and smiling, and Chad was wondering why he couldn't control what came out of his mouth. Finally the silent dinner was done. Chad paid and he and Sonny walked into the hot summer night.

They got in Chad's car and he drove them to a beach that hardly anyone ever went to. _Perfect! It'll be more romantic then the restaurant._ They walked along the beach talking and laughing. Eventually they stopped and sat on a bench and looked out at the ocean in complete peace.

Finally Chad got up the nerve to make another attempt.

"Okay Sonny I really need to ask you something important." Chad said seriously, looking into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes. "Ok, why is a man who invests your money called a broker?" Chad panicked. "No! Pay no attention to that what I really wanted to say was is their such thing as a blue fruit? No! I give up." Chad put his head in his hands out of frustration. _This is so annoying._

"Hey Hun, I have a question for you." Sonny said looking at Chad with a worried face.

"Shoot." Chad answered, anything to help forget about his previous freak out.

"Okay first you have to do something," he looked and Sonny curiously but she just continued. "Get down on one knee." Chad obliged still wondering what Sonny was up to.

"Now, repeat after me." Sonny took a breath. "Will you, Sonny Monroe, consider marrying a nut case like me, Chad Dylan Copper, even thought I can't seem to find the right words to propose properly."

Chad smiled, Sonny knew him too well.

"Will you, Sonny Monroe, consider marrying a nut case like me, Chad Dylan Copper, even thought I can't seem to find the right words to propose properly. Please make me the happiest man on earth." Chad whispered the last part and took the ring out of his pocket.

"Chad I thought you'd never ask." Sonny laughed. "Of course I'll marry you." He took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger on her left hand.

"Sonny you have no idea how happy I am right now." Chad told her kissing her, hoping that she could feel it in the kiss.

"About as happy as I am." Sonny smiled. "Why didn't you just ask me. It's not like there was ever a chance of me refusing."

"I don't know. It just never seemed like a good time. And tonight thing just kept coming out of my mouth without my permission." Chad looked at the ground, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. After all he was just a _little_ worried that she would say no.

Sonny took his face in her hands and brought it back to her own. "At first I thought you were trying to be funny. Like when you first asked me out but then I realized you weren't doing it on purpose. It was actually kind of cute how I have that effect on you." She laughed and kissed him again.

"Well then, how about we go back to my place future Mrs. Cooper?" Chad asked smirking at Sonny.

"Sure, and please tell me your not going to refer to me as future Mrs. Cooper?" Sonny pleaded as her and Chad got off the bench and started walking back towards his car.

"Either that or my future wife, or future Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper, or Sonny Cooper, or my beautiful blushing bride." Chad said as he noticed a blush creeping up on Sonny's cheeks.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed lightly slapping his arm. He put his arm around her as they walked.

"How about the most stunningly beautiful and fantastic women on the face of this earth?"

Sonny finally gave in, "Whatever you want to call me you can Hun."

"Good. Cause Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants."

_And now and forever all I'll ever want is you._

* * *

**A/N Yay! I'm sorry but I'm this is the last chapter *sniffle* I decided not to do the first chapter in Chad's POV cause I used my idea for that on this. Please don't hate me lol. So that's the end of Chad's questions. Look out for my new story "That's the Way I Loved You" which should be up soon. Good-bye…for now lol**

**~Caitii~**


End file.
